


We Met Each Other in a... Porno

by jbsullivan17



Series: Prompts [12]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, F/M, I suck at tagging, Porn, Pornstars, Pregnancy, WTFluff, porno, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbsullivan17/pseuds/jbsullivan17
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke are pornstars and the one thing that shouldn’t happen when your professional career is sex, happens.Written for The 100 WTFluff Challenge Prompt: “pornstars but with pregnancy"





	We Met Each Other in a... Porno

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, maybe I’m salty over “we met each other in a cage” and have been attempting to make a Bellarke version. (I might also be salty about "Ash." They tried to get us to sympathize with her but seriously, I couldn't. I. Still. Hate. Echo.)  
So “we met each other in a porno” it is!
> 
> WTFluff prompt: "pornstars but with pregnancy" I'm avoiding the pregnant porn because I can't write that kink today.

Bellamy got into porn at... probably too young an age. He was eighteen and fresh out of high school, his mother just passed and he needed a job that paid well, that would pay their mortgage that Aurora was apparently late on and pay off all her accumulated debt and her funeral costs, all while being able to help Octavia with her schooling. They lived in Arkadia, California, porn was his best option.

He quickly became a favorite for women, he had a long, thick, light-dark dick that was compared to Bruce Venture’s but with freckles so he was the winner of some porn portal’s best dick contest.

It meant he could have whatever jobs he wanted, fuck whichever pornstar he wanted to fuck and by his fifth year, it was getting monotonous. He was on the verge of quitting and then his manager called him about doing a casting call video. The girl thought it was a call back from her last audition that was just a blow job and they were pretty sure she was a virgin and that was something he hadn’t done for porn before, the thought enticed and deterred him at the same time. Taking some poor girl’s virginity on camera... yeah, he needed to do that.

Little did he know that the little eighteen-year-old goldilocks princess with massive blue eyes would become his best friend and favorite scene partner over the next seven years.

_"You're not going to fall in love with me now, are you?" he asked Clarke after their first scene was over. Her makeup was smeared and Bellamy was kind of proud that he was the one that did that to her. He wrecked her, he's going to be the one she remembers forever. Her first, fuck he's one of those possessive assholes that he hates._

_"Hilarious. You weren't that great," she shot back and Bellamy smirked._

_"Try telling that to your makeup and you coming on my cock three, or was it four, times."_

_Clarke just shrugged and sauntered away, her little silk white robe with sweat dampening it hid absolutely none of her from him. She's going to be a fun costar._

They were in five films together over the next eighteen months and she finally asked him to hang out outside of shooting and being naked, though he would definitely fuck her for real if she'd ever give him the chance. He wanted to know what she was really into, not just what she did for the camera. So they became close friends, friends who occasionally professionally fucked and Clarke started seeing Lexa, a pornstar she was in a few lesbian films with. Bellamy started seeing Gina, not because Clarke wasn't available, but because they've been flirting and he had no real reason to stop it from becoming more.

Bellamy really should have known that dating someone outside of the industry was a bad idea, Gina got jealous when the shoots lasted longer than planned and Bellamy didn't text her that he was going to be late because he was _fucking someone else_ or he didn't want to spend the night because he was _too tired from fucking around all day_. Breaking up was inevitable and he spent a weekend on Clarke's couch whining about it. Granted she kept him in a completely drunk state and his whining was a byproduct of being sad and drunk, he's usually a happy, flirty and on the rare occasion angry drunk (but only when his friends are being threatened or unwillingly hit on).

Clarke was still with Lexa when Echo moved to the States. She got her name from being so loud that her voice _echoed_. Clever, right?

Anyway, he and Clarke were still friends and she was still his best lay and he could make her respond like no one else could, not even Lexa (okay, maybe he hate-watched their films. Sue him). He wouldn't put it past Lexa to do the same bland things to Clarke during real sex. He wasn't thinking about having sex with Clarke outside of work, but he wasn't not thinking about it either. He started dating Echo and it was fun and he made her squirt and Bellamy didn't understand the allure of it, it just made the bed sheets difficult to sleep on and towels did nothing to help.

Clarke and Bellamy were friends for four years when Lexa decided she was done in porn, she didn't peak, she was still in her prime. It just didn't intrigue her anymore. She wanted Clarke to move with her, to quit filming and move to Indonesia where they could build a school together and help educate the children who couldn't access quality education. Bellamy knew that she was just manipulating Clarke with Clarke's dream of building schools in third world countries to educate children who couldn't get quality education otherwise. He didn't say anything, it wasn't his place, but when moving day came and went and Bellamy didn't hear anything from Clarke, his heart sank a little. That is until he went to set and found Clarke in the make-up chair, smiling at him like he was everything she could possibly ask for and more and _fuck_, if that didn't get his dick hard... Fucking her while she sucked off Roan definitely did.

Then Bellamy found out about Ryker and that his girlfriend, Ash, was also Bellamy's girlfriend, Echo, and he broke up with her immediately. He didn't even know her real name! What was he thinking?

He didn't spend the weekend on Clarke's couch drunk and whining over Echo/Ash. No, they went to Universal Studios and drank too much butterbeer and got wands, Bellamy got Harry's and Clarke got Hermione's and Bellamy may have mocked her about that and she may have mocked him back because he's "more of a McLaggen than a Potter."

Bellamy knew that there would come a time where either he or Clarke would quit working in porn and start other endeavors, but he just wasn't prepared the day that Clarke told him that she was quitting, he also didn't expect it to be because of him.

"Can we talk?" she asked, her thirtieth birthday was right around the corner and she was probably going to tell him a surprise party was out of the question. Of course, it was. They only know other pornstars and pornstar parties are weird to say the least.

He pulled his robe on and looked at her, she was more nervous than her first time, fuck this was bigger than her birthday. "Yeah, here or do you want me to come over?"

"I think maybe a coffee shop, the one down the street."

"With the graffiti inside?"

Clarke smiled weakly, "It's called street art now, old man. Yeah, that one."

"Okay. We're going to shower so we'll go in fifteen?"

Clarke nodded and wrapped her robe around her tighter and Bellamy's brain started going down a rabbit hole of possibilities. Someone touched her, raped her and she doesn't feel safe anymore, _he _did something she didn't like during a scene. She's following Lexa to Kenya, that one, in particular, wrecked him.

He tried staying calm while they waited for their coffee or rather Clarke's decaf tea-what? She doesn't drink tea.

After the first sip of his too calming and soothing cup of French vanilla that unfortunately got rid of the taste of _her_ on his tongue, he asked her, "What's going on?"

"I'm quitting. At first, I was thinking maybe it could be a break, a few months and then get back into it, I'm still in my prime, you know?"

"I do, you're gorgeous, best tits I've ever fucked," he smirked. It was the complete truth, if he could have it his way, he'd fuck just her for the rest of his life.

"I'm swooning, Blake," she deadpanned. "Anyway, I'm done. Today was my last film and I'm glad it was with you. First and last, most adventurist, kinkiest, they've all been with you."

"What's going on here, Clarke? I don't-"

"I'm pregnant."

Bellamy's mind blanked and all he could think about was when? How? Who? "What?"

"About nine weeks, right after I had that ear infection and took antibiotics. My birth control failed and... Bellamy, it's yours."

"No, we-fuck, Murphy only fucked your ass. It's mine?"

Clarke nodded, taking a sip of her tea and grimaced, grabbing the honey from the middle of the table and added more. "I want to be a mom, Bellamy. I'm not asking you to be a part of our lives, but I thought you should know."

"Fuck that, Clarke, I'm in this! I want a family."

"Even with me?"

"Especially with you," he said probably too honest. He's been possessive of her since their first scene and he knew it was wrong, but if she ever said someone hurt her over the years, he would have probably killed them. He might as well go all-in with his confession.

"Bell..."

"I love you, Clarke. I've never hidden that from you or anyone. I don't know what that entails or what will become of that but having a baby with you isn't something I could ever regret, even if it means changing careers."

"You don't have to, people love your cock."

"It won't be the same without you."

"You did it for years without me," she noted.

"And I was about to leave until you came onto the scene. I'm serious, Clarke, I was about to leave and then I had that first scene with you and I had to stay, I needed more."

"You told me not to fall in love with you."

"Yeah, and I did exactly that. The irony isn't lost on me."

Clarke's laugh was boisterous and made Bellamy smile widely, he loved when she was open and free like this and it was rare and never on camera, this side of her was only for her friends.

"I didn't fall in love with you, not that day and not for years, but I did, before Lexa left and I didn't say anything. Mostly because I was scared you'd laugh at me, make some joke referencing our first scene."

Bellamy laughed, "Maybe if you told me while I was still with Echo."

"How has Ash been?"

"I've been refusing jobs she's attached to. I want nothing to do with her since the whole Ryder of it all. I have some scenes scheduled over the next few months, but I won't sign on for more. I've been thinking of going to college, maybe become a professor or something."

"Professor of Sex, you could have had your series with that! We missed out."

"I still could, if you're okay with that. I'll go to Russell about Professor of Sex and tell him that I'm out by next August."

"You don't have to."

"I'm sure our kid won't appreciate seeing their parents in porn."

"We can't change the past."

"Nor would I want to," Bellamy smiled softly at Clarke and she smiled back.

"What are we doing?"

"Drinking hot liquid."

Clarke rolled her eyes, "You've never kissed me."

"Strategy, keep my sanity while waiting for everything to fall into place, granted I didn't think that involved a baby, but I'm not complaining, I'm ecstatic."

Clarke looked around and Bellamy noticed that people were whispering and looking at them sideways. "We should go."

"It's not like we look like pornstars or anything," he quipped, but that's exactly what they looked like, even fully clothed, Bellamy in his favorite flannel rolled up to his elbow and her in her oversized sweater. They looked normal, but they're pornstars and they're always going to have that stigma.

Clarke grimaced. "Yeah, we should... Shit, Raven has my car, she's changing the oil for me."

"I can take you home. You know I love you, I want you to be safe. Our baby too."

Clarke smiled at his words. "Yeah, okay."

Once at her house, Bellamy walked her to her door and it felt oddly like the end of a first date, a will-they-won't-they kiss moment. He's wanted to kiss Clarke for twelve years and it felt like it was too late like they missed their shot and this baby was somehow a miraculous second chance he never imagined he'd get with her.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked.

Bellamy smiled, “I think I want to take you out on a proper date.”

”Bellamy, I fell in love with you over pizza and Brooklyn-99, do you really think Hibachi is going to change that?”

”Okay, fine, but next year when we’ve died down, I’m going to take you out. We’re going to need time after the baby’s born to be us.”

Clarke moved so quickly that Bellamy couldn’t pick up what she was doing until her lips were plastered against his and he sighed into her and she took over licking into his mouth and fuck, she’s everything he wanted. He’s had some great self-control over the last twelve years to not kiss her and find this out. If he had, he’d have worshiped the ground she walked on long ago. She’s a fucking goddess in every way. 

“God, I love you.”

Clarke broke the kiss and smiled back at him, “We’ve wasted years, haven’t we?”

”Just think about everything we have to make up for,” Bellamy kissed her again and Clarke laughed at his greediness.

This is going to be great.


End file.
